Problem: $ 256^{\frac{3}{4}}$
Answer: $= \left(256^{\frac{1}{4}}\right)^{3}$ To simplify $256^{\frac{1}{4}}$ , figure out what goes in the blank: $\left(? \right)^{4}=256$ To simplify $256^{\frac{1}{4}}$ , figure out what goes in the blank: $\left({4}\right)^{4}=256$ so $ 256^{\frac{1}{4}}=4$ So $256^{\frac{3}{4}}=\left(256^{\frac{1}{4}}\right)^{3}=4^{3}$ $= 4\cdot4\cdot 4$ $= 16\cdot4$ $= 64$